Talk:1374 DR
what book did blackstaff die in and when did lareal get pregnant im an avid realms reader and have never heard of this 74.134.51.66 22:36, 30 January 2007 NWN2 I've long assumed that NWN2 takes place in the Year of Lightning Storms but evidence seems to suggest it doesn't - namely the fact that SoZ's campaign, which takes place after NWN2's, starts on the very first month of 1374. This would seem to suggest that NWN2, or at the very least the majority of it it, takes place in the Year of Rogue Dragons (1373). Granted, I know this is an inferration rather than a confirmed date (like we have for SoZ and MotB by extension, since the two take place concurrently). Still, the logic seems inescapable - unless we decide that SoZ's calendar is inaccurate except for very general purposes (i.e., year). Niirfa-sa 19:48, 14 January 2009 (UTC) It's the technology used in the NWN2 game engine. The exact date is only shown by default since SoZ was released but unless specifically changed by the module builder all modules will start in Hammer of 1374 DR. Personally, I think that the lines referring to NWN2 should be stricken from the article. The only reason we have dates for other games is because they were established in novels or, in the case of the original NWN were given an entry in The Grand History of the Realms. hashtalk 20:35, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :I think to assume dates would be rather unencyclopedic of us. Even if the SoZ campaign begins in the first month of 1374 DR, unless NWN2 states that it occurs in 1373 DR, I don't think it should be assumed that it takes place then. Neither do I think we should assume it takes place in 1374 DR unless it says so! Fw190a8 23:13, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Maybe somebody should just ask what year it takes place in. StarSword 15:05, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Neverwinter Nights calander starts in 1372, I conclude this to mean that the original Neverwinter Nights starts in 1372, but the use of the same date in later games is a game-engine oversight. We can probably conclude unless there is evidence to contrary that Shadows of Udrentide happens simataneously to the main NWN campaign. The Hordes of the Underdark campaign happens after BOTH campaigns, but we can take it that only the year is wrong. So Hordes of Underdark could have happened in 1373. Neverwinter Nights 2 is more complicated. Neverwinter is recovering from the damage inflicted in the first game. This indicates that it did not happen that long after Neverwinter Nights 1. This creates a dilemma of sorts, we know that Storm of Zehir happens in 1474 right at the start. If we are to take it that Hordes of the Underdark still happens in Month 6, even if in 1373 then we end up with a situation where Hordes of Underdark and both Neverwinter Nights 2 campaign happen at the in the same year and perhaps at the same time. This is dilemma because differences in items, spells, gameplay etc indicate that Neverwinter Nights 2 happens chronologically afterwards. Perhaps geography is at fault, Waterdeep is actually behind technologically in a militery sense so it still functions according to Neverwinter Nights I while simataneously things are already working acording to Neverwinter Nights II in more advanced Neverwinter region.--Slayer of Cliffracers 12:54, April 9, 2012 (UTC) 1394=Year of the Crumbling Wall At the website waterdeepmud.com, there is a link (I have failed to find it; google image search "forgotten realms maps" and find the image with the url waterdeepmud.com under it) that has a table of all the Toril to Earth years and their names. 1394 is the year of the crumbling wall, not the year of the lightning storms!--Andyman1125 20:24, 10 March 2009 (UTC) 1374 = Year of Lightning Storms, according to sourcebooks Andyman, as far as I can tell, waterdeepmud.com is not a canon source; every single sourcebook that mentions 1374 DR - including The Grand History of the Realms, which says it repeatedly - calls it the Year of Lightning Storms. Quit screwing with it. EDIT: You're on the wrong year, Andyman, and 1394 DR isn't the Year of Crumbling Walls either; that's the Year of Deaths Unmourned. * StarSword 20:55, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :Yes, that page is not canon, it even says above the year list on that page that it is not the calendar of Harptos but another (homebrew) calender. Zeraktalk 01:34, 11 March 2009 (UTC)